


The Omega Vampire

by SammyL



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: One terrible night, Takaba Akihito's life took an unexpected turn. Alone in a crowd, he is left adift without a raft. Until he is given a job to capture the infamous Asami Ryuichi in his viewfinder.





	1. Chapter 1

Days ticked by slowly, as if time and the world were coming to a stop. Life had not changed all that much for him since that day not so long ago. He still hanged out with his friends. Ate pocky and walked beneath the sun. There were some changes however. Like the all consuming fear that gripped him at night, in his dreams and whenever he thought of that night. The night he couldn't actually remember.

The phone rang. Rolling over in his too small bed, he picked it up and answered. "Hello, Takaba Akihito speaking."

"Ah, Takaba-kun! It is so good to hear your voice once again. It is Moto Jun, Chief Editor at The Sundial Tokyo Paper."

A slight smile tipped Akihito's lips to one side. He had fond memories of the man. "Editor-san! It has been so long since you last called me. How are you? How's the fam?"

"Good, good. How about you son?"

"I'm doing just fine Editor-san." Akihito's smile faded as he spoke the cheerful lie. While Akihito still had his friends, he could not help but feel incredibly alone.

"I'm glad to hear that Takaba-kun. Well the reason I'm calling you so suddenly, is that I have a really great job for you. If you get what we need, there will even be a bonus in it for you."

* * *

~ OMEGA ~

* * *

Adrenaline pumped through Akihito in a way it had not in the last year. The night was cold and the wind was howling like a demon. However, Akihito paid neither any attention. His focus solely on his target caught in the viewfinder of his beloved camera. His heart - something he was sure should have died some time ago - raced. Pumping his still oddly warm blood through his veins. Drool pooled in his mouth and arousal clawed throughout his body.

His target was a stunningly handsome man. Asami Ryuichi was far taller than the average Japanese citizen. He would tower over Akihito himself. That knowledge did funny things to Akihito's insides. He was well built, quite muscular, beneath his tailor made three piece suit. His hair was the color of raven wings and neatly styled but for a few roguish strands that fell forward over his eyes. His eyes, when Akihito was able to catch them in his finder, were a golden hue. So unusual. So beautiful.

The man turned and his gaze met Akihito's through his finder. Akihito's heart skipped a beat. "Shit! There's no way he could see me, let alone know that I was even here." Akihito reassured himself.

He returned his gaze to the golden eyed man. Asami was still looking his way, a smirk now on his enticing lips. He lit a cigarette and turns towards the two burly men standing just behind him. The two burly men Akihito had not noticed, so intensely caught by the sight of Asami Ryuichi. Akihito's instincts screamed danger coming his way. Yet Akihito did not move. Still enthralled by his target.

Akihito did not notice the two men disappear from Asami's side. Nor did he sense them stealthily step up behind him. A hand pressed a foul smelling cloth over his nose and mouth while an arm wrapped around his waist. Holding him still despite his struggles to free himself. Akihito's world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Goosebumps dotted Akihito's skin. The room he was being held in was far too cold to even come close to being considered comfortable. Akihito shivered, causing the chains holding his hands above his head. A sneeze left Akihito feeling even more chilled than before. He leaned his head against the stone wall behind him. His aquamarine blue eyes narrowed in a glare at the three very well dressed men standing across from him. Asami Ryuichi and his two huge goons.

As he glared at them, Akihito took his time to study his opponents. Asami Ryuichi looked calm and relaxed, as if holding people hostage was the norm for him. He sat in a large leather chair, one leg crossed over the other. A lit cigarette at his beautiful lips. Akihito stared at those lips. So sexy.

The goon to Asami's left was huge. A giant, towering over everyone else in the room, as well as everyone else in the world. He had bleached blond hair that looked strangely good on him. He wasn't a very handsome man but he wasn't some hideous monstrosity either. We was heavily muscled and his nose bore an obvious previous break not properly fixed. His brown eyes showed an intelligence that most would assume someone so muscle bound would not have.

The goon to Asami's right was of average male Japanese height (5 ft. 7 in.) He was well muscled and obviously fit despite the bookish air he had about him. ["Nerd."] Akihito thought. His suit was pristine, not a wrinkle in sight. Nor a speck of dust. Even the man's shoes were dirt free, as if his feet never touched the ground. Or the dirt was to afraid to touch his shiny shoes. His green eyes shined with knowledge that would strike fear in the heart of any genius. A pair of thin rimmed glasses sat pertly atop of his nose. ["Sadistic nerd."] Akihito decided.

Finished sizing up his opponents, Akihito took a deep breath and grinned. "So gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

The sadistic nerd goon handed Asami a crystal glass filled with a beautiful, thick red fluid inside. Drool pooled in Akihito's mouth. Blood, human blood. They were vampires! Hope suddenly flared inside Akihito's chest.

Asami savored his whisky laced blood as he contemplated the Omega vampire before him. He was beautiful with aquamarine blue eyes and smooth porcelain skin. He wasn't very tall, perhaps a simple five foot four. His hair was a little longer than society would consider appropriate for a young man. It was a lovely shade of blond that was surprisingly natural. His clothing was obviously old and well worn, cheap. He wondered how the Omega kept himself warm with such sub par clothing.

"Who is your Alpha?" The Omega tilted his head, confusion written on his face. "Do not play dumb child. I will have the name of your Alpha, Omega."

"I don't understand." Akihito had never heard the terms Omega and Alpha aside from animals before.

Asami leaned in close to the Omega. His pheromones seeping out into the room in heavy waves. Surrounding the Omega. The Omega pulled back, a shiver shaking his body as a soft whimper left the Omega.

Akihito did his best to keep his eyes locked with Asami's golden ones. He ignored the familiar fear that haunted him so often. He would not give in. He would not  _cower_.

Asami pulled back, shaking his head. He liked the Omega's bravery. His fear however, tasted bitter on his tongue. And Asami decidedly did not like the taste of it. He reached forward and ran a gentle finger along one soft cheek. He unlocked the chains holding the Omega and pulled the boy to his own, bigger body. A soft purr rumbled deeply in his chest as he rubbed soothing circles along the Omega's back. After a few minutes, an answering our vibrated within the Omega's own chest.

* * *

~ OMEGA ~

* * *

Akihito wasn't sure what to make of his current situation. Half an hour ago, he'd been in the secret basement of an old warehouse Asami Ryuichi holding him close in a tight, comforting hug. The man purring! And he had purred back! Akihito hadn't even known that he could purr. Just before that, he had been chained up by the man and was being interrogated about things he had no understanding of. Now, he was standing in a bedroom so big, that his entire apartment would have filled less then half of it. Along one wall was a ridiculously large four poster bed. Burgundy velvet curtains tied to each post, waiting for someone to loosen them and let them fall closed. Enclosing them in a comfortable darkness and warmth. One wall was taken up by floor to ceiling windows adorned with more burgundy curtains A solid glass door led out onto a balcony that looked out over the city of Tokyo. A beautiful wooden desk with roses carved along its sides and front sat before a window. A matching chair with a burgundy cushion tucked neatly in. The hardwood floor was softened by red rugs so soft and lush that Akihito couldn't resist curling his toes into it. A door just inside the entrance led to an enormous walk-in closet. A door located near the outer wall led into a huge bathroom that had Akihito's jaw dropping at the luxury of it.

Akihito turned to face the vampire standing in the doorway of the bedroom. "What is all this? Why am I here?"

"This is to be your bedroom."

"What?! Why?! I have a home of my own."

"Until I decide otherwise, you will remain here. In my custody, as my prisoner. Now go wash yourself. I'll have clothing brought to you. Once you have cleaned and redressed, you will met me in the sitting room." that

With that, Asami Ryuichi was gone. His lingering scent the only sign that he had been there at all. Grumbling to himself, Akihito marched out of his room. Only to find his path blocked by the giant blond vampire. The vampire stood there, arms crossed over his chest. An intimidating look on his face. Akihito knew better than to pick a fight with this guy. He wouldn't win. Throwing his hands up in the air, Akihito spun on his heal and returned to what apparently was his bedroom. "Fine! I'll humour the fucking bastard!"

* * *

~ THE OMEGA ~

* * *

Asami pulled his tie free and tossed it to the bedroom floor. Freeing himself from its strangling grip. His expensive (overpriced) suit jacket and vest were already there, awaiting the tie's arrival. Sitting in an unsightly heap of cloth. How he longed for the old days of no clothing. Sighing, Asami released the top four buttons of his dress shirt and rolled up his shirtsleeves. As much as he would prefer to shower and walk nude through his home, he would not allow himself to appear vulnerable before his prisoner.

Ah yes, his prisoner. An Omega vampire of unknown origins. Asami had met many Omegas through his long years of life, but never one like his prisoner. He could tell that the Omega was quite young, no more then a year old. Yet he did not smell of Alpha vampire. No matting marks adorned his throat either. It was both odd and unsettling.

In the vampire world, the strongest were the Alpha vampires. The Alphas came second to none but for the Alpha kings and queens - a rarity. All Alphas were born, not created. The second strongest were the Beta vampires. Betas could be born or made and their strength never came to match that of the Alphas. Omegas however, could only ever be made by an Alpha vampire; and only ever in a violent, traumatizing way. For that reason, creating an Omega was forbidden and was punishable by death for the Alpha. Omegas when they were found, were taken away from their creator and abuser. They were given an Alpha guardian and all kinds of therapy for rehabilitation. Some Omegas came into their own. Overcoming their abuse and finding themselves just as strong as any Alpha. Sadly, for many Omegas, the results of their abuse and horrifying creation was death. Either dealt by their own hand through suicide or by a council that wish to give the insane Omega peace.

That was of course the Omega even survived their first year as a vampire. Due to the trauma of their creation and the abuse that followed, most Omegas did not survive that first year. Sadly, even if saved in time, Omegas did not always survive that first year. Something about Omegas made it difficult for them to live as a vampire and the die as if they were still a mortal human being. No one had ever been able to explain why Omegas' hearts just gave out like that. It was a haunting fact of the vampire world.

All this of course made his little prisoner all the more mysterious. The Omega had survived his first year as a vampire. Yet there was no trace of an Alpha vampire on him. Could his little Omega been abandoned by his creator? If so, when? Recently? Or when he had been created? Omegas needed to feast on the blood of an Alpha daily in the first four years of their life in addition to the human blood they had to consume as a vampire. Just how had he survived?


	3. Chapter 3

Akihito sat across from Asami in the silent sitting room. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of an old grandfather clock. Asami sipped from a crystal glass filled with blood mixed with scotch. In his own hand, Akihito held a matching glass. His filled with blood that was spicy, like cinnamon. Akihito had never tasted anything like it before and to be honest, it was the best blood he had ever tasted. He never wanted to consume anything else ever again. Asami shifted, taking another sip of his blood-scotch. Drawing Akihito's gaze back to him. Though he had been breathtaking earlier in the night, Asami was even more sexy now in his more casual dress.

"Tell me about your Alpha."

Asami's voice suddenly sounding out in the room, startled Akihito. Causing him to jump. Akihito took a deep breath and replied. "I don't know what you mean when you say "Alpha"."

Asami sighed. "I feared as much. You do not have any knowledge of the vampire who created you?"

Akihito shook his head. "You and your two men are the only vampires that I have ever met."

Asami took another sip of his blood-scotch, thinking over what was said and its repercussions. "What do you remember of your creation?"

"Nothing. I just woke up one day as a vampire. I was really sore and there was blood everywhere. All over me..." Akihito's hands began to shake. That familiar fear coming over him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Trying to calm himself. A large hand settled at his nape, massaging his tense muscles there. He was pulled down to rest against an even larger chest. That already familiar purr sounding and comforting him. Akihito allowed himself to fall into the comfort and relax. He returned the purr.

"You need not think of the past child. It is your future that is of the up most import."

The door to the sitting room door opened and the goon with glasses entered. He came to stand at Asami's side. "Asami-sama, the information you requested."

"Thank you Kirishima. You and Suoh are to take the rest of the night off."

The goon bowed. "Understood sir." With a bow, the vampire was gone.

Silently, Asami opened the file Kirishima had given him. "Mmmm, so your name is Takaba Akihito. You were born May fifth and were raised in Sunnyside Orphanage since you were born."

Akihito frowned, his purr cut off with annoyance. "If you wanted to know about me, you could have just asked me."

"Kirishima is far more through than any question that I could ask."

"Oh?" Akihito looked up into golden eyes. "Tell me, did Kirishima include whether or not I was a virgin?"

"Hmmm, let me see..." Asami pretend to be searching the file for such knowledge. "It would appear he did not include such facts." Asami shut the file and tossed it off to the side table. Then he turned to face the young Omega vampire still curled into his chest. "So, are you a virgin Akihito?"

Akihito's head popped up off of Asami's chest. He glared up at the much older vampire. His face flushing a lovely shade of red. "That is none of your business!"

"Surely someone as cute as you has had his fare share of lovers warming your bed."

"Cute?!" Akihito stood up, angry now. "I am not  _ **CUTE**_!"

Asami chuckled. Thoroughly enjoying Akihito's bluster and embarrassment. "Just how many have you been with Akihito?"

"More than you!"

Asami chuckled again. "I sincerely doubt that my cute little Akihito."

Akihito huffed a growl and stomped over to the chair that Asami had vacated earlier when he had comforted Akihito. Akihito plopped down and glared at a smiling Asami. They were both quiet for some time.

"Are you satisfied with the knowledge you now have of me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then I can go home.

"I'm afraid that is not possible."

"So I'm just going to be your prisoner for all of eternity?" Akihito crossed his arms over his chest, a pout on his face.

"No. You will stay here as my guest and Omegan charge. You are a very young vampire with no knowledge of our world. As such, I will have you properly educated. You are also an Omega without an Alpha. I will now be your Alpha guardian until I am sure you are able to be independent or not. I will be informing the council of your existence as well as circumstances. Now, off to bed with you. You need your rest for your education begins tomorrow.

* * *

~ OMEGA ~

* * *

Akihito's education was no joke. It was intense and through. For vampire history, laws, biology and other such things; the goon with glasses was assigned to instruct Akihito. His name turned out to be Kirishima Kei, or Kirishima-sensei as the vampire had instructed Akihito to call him. The bastard was every bit the sadist Akihito had thought him to be. He made sure to assign a ten page minimum essay anytime Akihito was late or unprepared for class. He taught "class" as if he was a world class general and was not one for wrong answers.

When Akihito finished his strenuous instruction with Kirishima-sensei, Akihito returned to Asami's office to have lunch with the older vampire. From there, Akihito would meet Suoh Kazumi in the gym or dojo for physical testing and training. Suoh-san was a master in multiple types of martial arts, including vampire martial arts (who knew that was actually a thing?). He was also a master swordsman. Akihito found that he greatly enjoyed these physical trainings. Suoh-san was an excellent teacher and turned out to be a rather gentle giant. He always pushed Akihito to his limits. Encouraging Akihito to always do better and never give up when he was down. Akihito felt himself getting stronger and more confident everyday.

After his physical training, Akihito went "home", showered and changed. He then had a therapy session with a young male Beta vampire After that, Asami would join him for dinner. Akihito's dinner was always that delicious spicy blood. He never complained when it was handed to him, unlike when he received his breakfast and lunch blood.

Before coming to live with Asami, Akihito only fed on blood once a month. Always bagged blood from a donation center. Upon learning of this dietary plan, Kirishima-sensei had turned a beet red. Anger rolling off him in waves. Akihito had thought he would blow his top just like a volcano. That same anger had also sent Akihito into corner, that familiar fear choking him. It had taken Asami two hours to draw him back to the present. Kirishima-sensei had apologized profusely for his anger. Akihito forgave him and told him not to worry about it anymore. Learning of Akihito's diet, Asami had called for a vampire doctor and had all kind of tests and exams done on him. The results had shocked Akihito. He was very lucky to not found himself in an early grave.


End file.
